Pulling riveting gun are now widely used in all kinds of sheet metal, tubes and other manufacturing industrial fastening riveting in automobile, aviation, railway, refrigeration, elevator, switches, instruments, furniture, decoration and other mechanical and electrical riveting and light industrial products. Pulling riveting gun mainly fixes the defect of fusible metal sheet and thin tube welding nut, easy sliding tooth of tapping internal thread; and rivets pull riveting product which have no internal thread and welding nut riveting. Pulling riveting gun rivets securely with high efficiency and easy using. Pull riveting rather than pressure riveting and rise riveting should be used if a product of the nut needs to be mounted on the outside with narrow inside space, and the pressure head of riveting machine cannot entry to carry out the pressure riveting and pumping and cannot meet the requirements of strength. Pulling riveting gun is suitable for the plate in various thicknesses, tube (0.5 mm-6 mm) in binding filed. Using pneumatic or manual Pulling riveting gun can rivet securely at one time, conveniently and firmly and can overcome the defects of metal sheet, fusible thin pipe welding, and uneasy welding nut.
The existing pulling riveting gun can be divided into a single handle pulling riveting gun and a double handle pulling riveting gun. The double handle pulling riveting gun includes two handles. When riveting, a user holds the two handles with two hands respectively to rivet. The single handle pulling riveting gun includes a body and a handle. When riveting, a user holds the body and the handle with one hand to rivet.
However, the handle and body of the existing single handle pulling riveting gun is connected through a pin shaft. During the process of using the pulling riveting gun, a torque to move the leverage up remains the same. In the process of riveting, the resistance increases, the force required increases accordingly. A user need to a lot of force to finish riveting.